The project will describe the impact of the 1975-76 changes in nursing home regulation in New York State. More punitive bureaucratic controls began to be implemented at this time. The financial pressures faced by the state and the high proportion of the costs of the nursing home sector borne by Medicaid contributed to these changes. They represent the extreme of more general trends in regulation taking place within health sector as a whole. In depth interviews will be conducted with informants representing all key elements in the New York State nursing home regulation controversy and the regulatory record will be summarized. A working paper will be developed synthesizing this information into an organization behavioral conceptual framework. Follow-up telephone interviews with the initial respondents will be used to refine the working paper and produce a final description of the changes for which a high degree of agreement among the diverse respondents is possible.